Wedding Day
by SleepingDove
Summary: Sakura and Yue! It's the DAY...rr


The usual..~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The grand doors opened and a young girl stepped in. The room suddenly became hushed and the crowd turned to grab a glance at the elegantly dressed woman. She looked around the room, taking in all the faces that had come to support her.  
  
She lifted her emerald green eyes at her father. He was tightly holding on to her hand, and gazing tearfully down the aisle. Pushing away an unruly strand of hair, Sakura, the mistress of the Sakura Cards, looked at the man awaiting her at the front of the large chapel. Letting go of the breath she had been unconsciously holding, she gave a slight nod indicating that she was ready.  
  
She took her first step and saw a crying Tomoyo leaning against a comforting Eriol. Four years ago, Eriol had proposed to Tomoyo after 7 years of going out. They were to be married next year. They had decided that the best thing was to wait until, Tomoyo had finished her masters as a designer and Eriol to get his law degree. It had taken the two forever to finally admit they liked each other and much longer to decide that they were meant to be. Now, they were here, together, to watch Sakura reach the front of the church.  
  
Sakura took in a large breath and took her second step and spotted Meilin and Li hold hands tightly and smiling uncertainly at her. After Li had left, Sakura and he had kept in close contact. When 9th grade started, Li had returned and their relationship began where they had left off. After two years of going out, they had simultaneously decided that they weren't right her each other and Li had returned to China. A year later, Sakura received a letter from Meilin. They were getting married and by "They", she had meant herself and Li. Apparently, when Li had returned after two years, he found a totally different Meilin and quickly fell for her.  
  
At first the news had hurt. She wasn't sure how to accept it, but when she attended the ceremony, she realized that her hurt wasn't as deep as she had presumed. Whole heartedly, she congratulated them and wished them the best. Now, Meilin was a top model and Li was 'ruling' is family. A year back Meilin had a set of twins and now they sat together to watch their friend.  
  
Sakura turned her head to the front-side and took another step. Touya stood in the front. Smiling gently he gave her a gently smile, giving her courage. Touya, like he had always wanted, became a doctor. Everyone had thought that Yukito and he would eventually start going out, but he had surprised them all when he had come home one day with a girl at his side. This had been three years into Med. School. They had all presumed that the relationship would not last, but as soon as both had graduated from graduate school, they had married. Touya and Mimi, his wife, came over often and last week Mimi had announced that she was pregnant. Touya seemed proud. Currently, Mimi sat at the very front holding a box of tissue and Touya had a hand placed on her shoulder.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again, all while taking in a step. Keroberos and Spinel were in their false form sitting near Touya. Kero-chan had wanted to walk by her side, but when Sakura had said no, he conceded to sit at the very front along with Touya. Suppi-chan, not wanting to be left out, had demand to sit with Kero-chan, just in case something happened. They both gave her a thumb's up and solemnly watched as she came closer to the front.  
  
Smiling swiftly at the two guardians, Sakura took her next step. Nakuru was sitting by herself and shedding rivers of tears. Over the year, the hyper active guardian had calmed and began her career as a dance instructor. With Eriol busy with his family and Suppi-chan with his books, Nakura had decided to get a job and earn a living. They were all happy for her. Even with this drastic change, her love for men never changed. It seemed she had a new boyfriend every week. Naruku had always considered her a little sister and now she had come to at Sakura's most crucial time in life.  
  
Afraid that she would miss something if she didn't get to the front, Sakura quickly took her next few steps. Half down the aisle, Fujitaka let her hand go. He gave her an encouraging smile and a small shove to the front. Sakura looked longingly at her father's comforting hand and took a step towards the awaiting priest.  
  
Her father had never changed over the years. He was always optimistic and loving. Though Sakura and Touya had pressured him to get remarried, he had never done so. Every often, he would tell them he could still see Nadeshiko, their mother. He was letting go of her here, halfway. He was telling her that the last few steps needed to be hers and hers alone.  
  
Looking down at the white bouquet of flowers she was holding, Sakura slowly made her way to the front. She was scared, unsure of the future. veryone when he had oneday y start going out, but he had suprised ught that Yr courage. quickly fell for her. ven them a diffehAt the front she looked at the three steps that would lead her up to him. Taking in a big breath, she climbed.  
  
No one had suspected that they would become a couple. It seemed unlikely, but it seemed opposites do attract. He had been the first to ask her out and the first to propose to her. During her senior year, he had offered her a chance to see his world, and she could not refuse. The stars and the moon filled his world: Dancing, laughing, and at the very same time, silent. She had fallen for him then. Maybe she had always been in love with him. When she had decided to become a teacher, he had supported her completely and when things got tough, she would always lean on his shoulder. He was her friend, her pillar, her guardian, her love. He was Yue.  
  
Finally, reaching the very top, Sakura touched the necklace that he had made from his crystals. This seemed so wrong. He should not be here. She should not be here. Sakura closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts and composure. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked at the gorgeously dressed man.  
  
Distantly she heard the reverend say something about a vow. Never taking her eyes off the man, afraid if she did he would disappear, she began her vow.  
  
"As the stars and the moon belong together in the sky, you and I are meant to be. Our soul is one as is our heart. Cry no tears for me when I die, because I would still be by your side in spirit and I will cry no tears for you for I know you are not truly gone. Melodies of life will fill our days and the joy of our love will fill our night. Let not a single day go to waste. I give my life to you with a promise of love and a devotion born of a soul mate. I love you Yue and I hope you will give me the chance to prove that."  
  
Sounds of quiet tears could be heard as Sakura finished. Sakura slowly reached for his immovable hand and broke her promise. She began to cry.  
  
Yue's closed eyes never opened. Sakura knew they never would. They had been permanently closed shut the day an amateur used an uncontrollable magic. Yue had gotten in the way and took the shot that had been meant for her. He had fallen instantaneously. There had been no word of love, of good bye, or even of pain. Silent Yue, the guardian of the moon, had died without a sound underneath the full moon.  
  
Sakura looked down at the faced she loved and the silver hair that she adored. They would never be able to dance underneath the moon nor laugh at antics of Kero-chan. Sakura stroke her hand down is flawless skin.  
  
"You never gave me the chance to prove my love to you. Yue. I love you."  
  
With those words, Sakura placed the white lilies and a simple ring inside the cherry wood casket and closed it. Turning around, Sakura stepped down in her flowing white dress.  
  
Today would have been their wedding day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You have to tell me what you think!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
